Rising Zero Tides
by Ejammer
Summary: Born in the southern lands, Territory belonging to the Tremei protected by the icy mountains to the east, thick forests to the west and the sea to the south Naruto of the Tremei a reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki has grown up within the tribe to become the next chieftain as he is coming of age he must venture out to experience the world before coming back to take his place as leader


**Rising Zero Tides**

Within the deep southern regions of the continent is a land belonging to the tribe that goes under the name the Tremei. The southern region on this massive landmass is a harsh but beautiful place to live in filled with luscious and dense forests to the west but also snow and ice from the mountain tops to east and the salt ocean as the border for the Tremei. To many to live here is the same as living a contradiction and due the dangers of nature, beast and machines have taken to living down by the Cliffs overlooking the great salt filled sea.

A small red haired child with amethyst coloured eyes could be seen running around his home before bursting through his parents' bedroom

"Mama! Today is the day right?" exclaimed the young boy jumping up and down before realizing that his question was going unanswered and no movement came from the bed it self so the young boy got a not so bright idea which led to him to launching himself across the room to land on his mothers bed. What the young boy did not realize was in his excitement that person in the bed was not asleep as he first thought as out of nowhere a pair of hands caught the boy mid flight

"Good morning Naru-chan, your going to have to do a lot better than that if you want catch me by surprise" said Kushina to her son with a playful smile upon her face. "and yes Naruto before you ask any questions today is the day you begin your training to survive and one day lead this tribe" she told him whilst placing him down "now go get ready so we may begin" she said in a more serious tone

"yes mother" Naruto noticing the change rushed of back to his own room to begin getting ready for his first day

After getting ready Naruto met his mother outside of the cabin

"Now Naruto I have already shown you how to hold a knife, today we shall be going into the jungle of Ceres and you shall follow, do To Kennst? (do you understand)" said Kushina whilst maintaining a stern composure and slipping into the Tremei ancestral tongue.

"Yes Mi am mother Mi am Gútegow to follow (Yes I am mother I am ready to follow)" Naruto responded back in the same tongue staring back into his mother's eyes to show her his conviction. Which looked silly to Kushina seeing as Naruto has only had seven summers so to her he looked like he had more of an adorable pout than serious adult but this was the the way of their tribe to become a leader or even a hunter they must begin the training must begin before the persons tenth summer.

"Lets go then" said Kushina marching off into the wilderness with Naruto right behind her.

 _Ceres Jungle_

Arriving at the edge of the jungle Naruto looked on in awe at such large and thick trees since he was never allowed to venture this far from the safety of this tribe.

"Wow, these trees are massive" exclaimed Naruto putting his hand to the trunk of the tree.

"No time to stand around and stare at trees Naruto, from when we enter into the Jungle you will remain vigilante always and not do anything without my say so, do To Kennst?"

"Yes mother" responded seriously and at a volume near to whisper, and with that they both shot off into the jungle.

After running around the jungle for seemed to ten minutes a small break within trees was coming into the mother and son duo view. It is when Kushina began slowing that signalled for Naruto to do the same. As they peaked out from behind cover Kushina scouted the area from her position and spotted a small herd of rock-crushers in distance gathering around a small watering hole. Knowing that Naruto was watching she decided to show him what should level archery should be like as she chose her target which looked like one of the larger mechanical boars in the herd as she pulled bow from her back and notched an arrow and as she took aim she noticed something out of the corner of her eye a watcher was coming towards them, as she spun around quickly to face it and pulled back the string to fire aiming for the eye she took a deep breath and fired.

As Naruto was watching his mother aim at the machine like boars he was mimicking her motions just with no arrow notched, it wasn't until she span around he thought he messed up until she didn't say a thing just taking aim at a machine and just as she fired leaving an arrow straight in its head before firing three more to be sure. To Naruto everything went by so fast he didn't realise that his mother was calling for him.

"Naruto come here" called out Kushina

"Coming, mother what is this thing"

"This is a Watcher can be very dangerous if you are not carful, remember this Naruto while they are not physically intimidating they can lead other more dangerous machines to you, and the best way to deal with out alert more machines is to either shoot out the eye like I have done or shock it this can be done at range or by sneaking up on it and taking it by surprise" lectured Kushina.

Naruto nodded in understanding as he turned around he noticed that those mechanical boars have noticed the yet

"so mother what does that mean for them" Naruto questioned while pointing over to the boars.

"Them, they are known as Rock-smashers, they are not the fastest machines but once they charge they can be hard to stop".

"Now Naruto go back to hiding upon that hill you originally at and get ready to take aim near my position when I stop moving as I want you to lead a smasher astray from the herd and then I want you watch what I do, ok son", said Kushina while having a light smile on her face.

"Understood" Naruto replied before quickly moving off to his former position.

As Kushina saw her son reach his destination see began to move swiftly through the bushes and tall grass, getting close enough to the herd but with enough distance away to not make it to easy for her progeny. When she felt that she was at a safe enough distance she crouched completely still not moving a muscle.

"Ok, Naruto don't mess this up, you got this" whispered Naruto to himself as quietly as possible as he notched the arrow and drew back the bow string. As he scanned the area he noticed that his mother had stopped moving so he and noticed one the machines was rather close towards her so he decided to aim for the tree a little bit off from his mother so when the boar came to it was within stabbing distance. So with a plan in motion he took a deep breath an let loose his arrow imbedding the arrow into the tree grabbing the boars attention and drawing towards his mother.

Kushina heard the arrow pierce the tree just next to her and then took notice of the lone smasher on its way to her as she then began to ready her short blade, just as it got into reach managed to grab its tusk and with a small bit of effort pulled into the tall grass and flipped onto its back and stabbing through it and made sure the ran it all the way through effectively killing the mechanical beast.

After dragging the beast back towards her sons' location

"Naruto look here, remember after killing your prey never forget to check for anything valuable that you or the tribe may need from these beasts, also its always nice to bring back a trophy" Kushina said to her son still in lecture mode.

"Alright I got it mum"

"Alright Naruto its starting to get dark so its time to head back so let move out quickly ok son" Naruto just nodded his head in response

"oh yeah Naruto good job today my little warrior" Kushina said with a small smile while rubbing his head letting her stern demeanour fall before returning to make sure they got back safe and sound.

 _Ten Summers later/hunter trials_

"Rise young ones its time for the hunter trials to begin once more!" a village elder exclaimed to the large group of adolescents before her. As the hunter prospect stood up from there kneeling position the crowd around the began to cheer and chant.

As Kushina was watching the ceremony from the side as she scanned the future prospects she spotted a familiar mop of red hair not unlike her own, smiling with pride as watch her son stand tall amongst his people gone was short child with a round face now Naruto had a strong and athletic figure from the the last ten years of training his whiskered face lost a lot of his baby fat and became more chiselled so he began to resemble his father much to Kushina's annoyance as it attracted more and more female attention to her baby boy and like any mama bear she wasn't about anyone near her baby boy without her permission. Kushina then noticed his armaments he had with him his cutlass she had forged for him when he managed to slay a Snapmaw all by himself she was so proud. Next was his war bow she remembered when they spent an entire weekend creating this to handle his abnormal strength which came out of nowhere when he hit 13 summers and it slowly but surly kept growing. The most interesting thing he had as a weapon was a white metal gauntlet with a blue gem in the back of hand which allows to create a shock fist when he charges it with sparkers, thinking back he found it alongside that weird fancy triangle the he has on the side of his head, how did explain it again _"Hey mum look what I found exploring those old ruins"_ ever since he had thing for exploring.

After coming out of memory lane Kushina decided to walk forward towards the prospective hunters. As she looked at each and everyone of them she began.

"To all of you young Tremei hunter prospects, to complete the trials you must all and every laid out by the instructor." She paused before pointing at the to instructors before carrying on "and to anyone to complete their task and be awarded first place remember you are all going to marked on innovation, strategy, strength of spirit, loyalty and overall cunning, may the goddess grant you success." She turned around from the group and walked off allowing for the instructors to take away to start the trials.

 _The next day/Hunter Completion Ceremony_

"Change has always come always since the fall of the Old ones, my brothers and sisters has our goddess ever failed in aiding us and allowing us protection from would be Kings and false prophets" exclaimed the tribe elder whilst she walked around the raging fire pits. "with the aid from our goddess the Tremei has defeated our enemies. Kowlting around us tonight, Kowlting To have succeeded in tonight will show our lady that To are Gútegow to have your path revealed to to Sa To know Keting To must do" the tribe leader declared to the group of young hunters who manage to succeed in the trials.

Upon the podium sat the leader of the Tremei tribe Kushina looking down at the people who completed the trials whilst maintaining a stern expression she couldn't get rid of the pride of how did in the trials coming in first due to pure skill and training.

"Step forward my hunters!" exclaimed Kushina while standing up, "you will now serve the tribe to ensure our protection and survival," Kushina paused for a moment to make sure what she said had sunk in, "but never forget this, Tremeilowda (us Tremei) will always watch out for one another especially against those dusters in the north". Now that the trials is over we celebrate, we shall mourn those that did not make the trials we shall mourn all we have lost throughout the ages but we shall celebrate the coming future and the now, we are Blessed by the Goddess! NOW LET HER HEAR YOU!" exclaimed Kushina to the crowd before her, as the hunters and the crowd cheered after their leader made her speech. After the cheering died down the Tremei carried on celebrating long into the the following day.

 **A.N:**

 **Mi= I**

 **Everything= Kowlting**

 **Ready= Gutegow**

 **What= Keting**

 **Are you ready? = Dangsin-eun junbiga?**

 **Do you understand? = do To Kennst?**

 **Cyber cookie to anyone who can guess the language**

 **Leave me a review let me know what you think**


End file.
